Bei Vollmond, wenn die Wölfe heulen
by lamia in crapula
Summary: Remus kommt an die Schule und Sev muss ihm den Wolfsbanntrank brauen. Alles kein Problem). Doch was meint Sev mit seinen Andeutungen? (SLASH SSRL)
1. The Beginning

Titel: Bei Vollmond, wenn die Wölfe heulen...

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Angelvoice

Email: monsterchen_junior@yahoo.de 

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Das gehört leider alles unserer JKR, die ihre Figuren bestimmt nicht rausrücken und mir auch kein Geld dafür geben wird. Nur die Storyline gehört mir!

Kommentar: Das Ganze spielt in der Zeit ab dem dritten Band, wobei die Story aus Band vier und fünf einfach ignoriert wird, ok?

Warnung: Shonen-ai, Adventure, Fantasy

Pairing: Remus/Severus

Müde ließ sich Severus in seinen Sessel fallen. Schon seit vier Tagen arbeitete er ununterbrochen an einem neuen Trank, der ermöglichen sollte, ohne Zauberstab zaubern zu können.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er weder geschlafen, noch etwas vernünftiges gegessen.

Aber er war fast an seinem Ziel.

Der Trank war ein Erfolg, das wusste er.

Nun musste dieser nur noch einen Monat lang kochen, dann konnte er die beiden Kessel zusammen gießen und sein Werk war vollendet.

Der Professor spürte, wie ihm langsam die Augen zufielen.

Am nächsten Morgen erhob er sich schwerfällig und begab sich zuerst einmal unter die Dusche.

Seine strapazierten Muskeln entspannten sich allmählich, als er unter dem warmen Strahl stand. Lange stand er so da, ließ einfach nur das Wasser über sich laufen und genoss.

Ein lautes Rufen durchbrach die angenehme Stille.

"Severus? Bist du da?"

Der Gerufene seufzte. Der Direktor!

Was wollte der denn schon wieder?

Die Schüler kamen erst in zwei Tagen, was sollte der Alte also schon wollen...

Schnell drehte er das Wasser ab, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und trat aus seinem Badezimmer zu Dumbledore.

"Ja, Direktor?"

"Ah, da bist du ja, Severus! Es geht um das neue Schuljahr, genauer gesagt um die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Hatte er sich da gerade verhört? Wollte der Direktor tatsächlich IHM, Severus, die Stelle doch noch geben?

Wer hätte das gedacht?!

"Nun, Severus, du erinnerst dich sicher noch an Remus Lupin, nicht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte.

DAS konnte ja jetzt wirklich nicht wahr sein...

"Er wird der neue VgddK-Lehrer. Allerdings hat er, wie du sicher weißt, sein kleines Problem mit dem Vollmond..."

"Ach, immer noch?"

Professor Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Bitte? ... Wie dem auch sei, Severus, ich wollte dich bitten ihm den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Würdest du das für mich tun?"

"Für dich? Wohl eher für ihn! Pf, ich nehme an, ich habe sowieso keine große Möglichkeit, oder?"

"Nun, da hast du mal wieder recht. Also, am besten, du beginnst sofort. Der nächste Vollmond ist nicht mehr weit."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Direktor aus der Tür.

Entnervt ließ sich Severus wieder in seinen Sessel fallen.

Lupin! Ausgerechnet er!

Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Und wie es schien hatte der kleine Schwächling sein Problem immer noch nicht auf die Reihe gebracht.

Nun ja, das war nicht seine Sache.

Er würde artig den Trank brauen, bis der Schwachkopf endlich mal auf die Idee kam, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

Vollmond!

Ja, bald war wieder Roter Mond.

Severus leckte sich über die Lippen. Wie er sich darauf schon freute. Dann traf er all seine Brüder wieder und gemeinsam würden sie die Neuen in die Gemeinschaft einweihen.

Oh, wie er das liebte.

Dann würde er seine Zähne endlich wieder in richtiges Essen versenken dürfen.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf.

Noch war es nicht soweit. Er durfte sich nicht allzu sehr hinreißen lassen.

Seufzend erhob sich Severus und begann sich anzukleiden, um sich dann in der Küche etwas zu essen zu holen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dann war es endlich soweit. Die Schüler trafen in der Großen Halle ein und mit ihnen Remus Lupin.

Gut gelaunt und mit seinen zerfetzten Umhängen saß er neben Severus und versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Irgendwann hatte der Potionmaster genug.

Er erhob sich und zischte dem Braunhaarigen von oben herab zu:

"Komm dir deinen Trank in drei Tagen in meinem Büro abholen."

Dann verschwand er mit einem Wehen seines Umhangs in Richtung Kerker.

Drei Tage später stand Remus pünktlich wie ein Maurer nach dem Abendessen vor Snapes Büro und klopfte.

Der Meister der Tränke war heute nicht zum Essen erschienen und auch jetzt antwortete niemand auf den Begehr nach Einlass.

Zögernd öffnete Lupin die Tür und trat ein.

Derweil stand der Gesuchte unter der Dusche. Longbottom hatte es mal wieder geschafft, einen Kessel hochgehen zu lassen und der Inhalt hatte sich prompt über den Lehrer ergossen.

Nun war er dabei, sich das süßlich riechende Gebräu vom Leib zu waschen, als...

"Severus? Bist du da?"

Oh, Déjà-vu!

Nur dass es diesmal nicht der Direktor, sondern unser kleiner Werwolf war.

Seufzend drehte er das Wasser ab, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und trat heraus.

"Ich hatte sie nicht so pünktlich erwartet, Lupin!", giftete er.

Gut gelaunt antwortete Remus:

"Ach, halb so wild. Hast du den Trank für mich?"

"Natürlich. Hinten im Regal, ist beschriftet für ganz Dumme!"

Schnell fügte er hinzu:

"Und pass bloß auf, dass du nichts ruinierst..."

"Werd' ich, werd' ich!"

Schwungvoll drehte Remus sich um und...

KLIRR!

...hatte er den nächsten Kessel umgestoßen, bevor Severus auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte.

"Ups! Ich hoffe, das war nichts wichtiges..."

"LUPIN!!! SIE HORNOCHSE!!!

IN DIESEM TRANK STECKEN DREI JAHRE ARBEIT UND WOCHENLANG SCHLAFLOSE NÄCHTE!!!

Sie... sie..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht.

Genau in diesem Augenblick stürmte eine atemlose Pansy Parkinson herein und keuchte:

"Professor! Professor! Schnell! Potter und Draco duellieren sich mitten auf dem Gang!"

"Argh, meine Nerven! Können die sich nicht wann anders die Schädel einschlagen?"

Damit stürmte er zornentbrannt hinaus, ohne auf seine wenig vorteilhafte Kleidung zu achten.

"POTTER!!! MALFOY!!! AUSEINANDER!!!"

Doch die beiden ließen sich nicht stören, sondern beschossen sich fleißig weiter mit Flüchen.

"Tantallegra!" "Stupor!" "Mors Mordris!" 

"EXPELLIARMUS!!!"

Sofort flogen beide Zauberstäbe zu Snape, der sich nun wütend vor den beiden aufbaute.

"50 Punkte Abzug, für jeden!"

"Aber...", kam es gleichzeitig von den Streithähnen.

"Keine Widerworte!", fuhr der Professor sie an. "Sonst werden es 100! Und jeder von ihnen bekommt eine Strafarbeit! Potter, sie werden das Pokalzimmer und den Krankenflügel KOMPLETT putzen, ohne Magie. 

Malfoy, sie werden Hagrid eine Woche lang im Verbotenen Wald helfen!

Und jetzt verschwinden sie in ihre Schlafsäle, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

"Aber Severus!", kam es plötzlich sanft von hinten. "Meinst du nicht, die Strafe ist etwas hart?"

Langsam drehte sich der Angesprochene um und funkelte den Mann hinter ihm an.

"Von dir, Lupin, will ich kein Wort hören! Zu dir komme ich nachher noch! Glaub nicht, dass du einfach so davonkommst!"

Damit verschwand er, jedem der ihm entgegen kam tödliche Blicke zuwerfend.

Seufzend blickte Remus die beiden Schüler vor ihm an.

"Ich glaube, ihr solltet jetzt besser in eure Schlafsäle gehen!"

Ohne zu widersprechen wandten sich die um und gingen davon.

Kurz bevor sie um die Ecke bogen, hörte der Dunkle-Künste-Lehrer noch, wie Harry sagte:

"Also entweder ich habe Hallus, oder Snape stand gerade nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor uns und hat uns Strafarbeiten aufgehalst!"

Schmunzelnd wollte der Werwolf wieder in sein Büro, bis ihm etwas einfiel, was ihm das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Er musste noch seinen Trank bei Severus holen!

Na, das konnte heiter werden.

Wutschnaubend war eben jener in die Kerker zurückgekehrt und trocknete sich gerade ab, als die Tür aufging.

Entnervt fuhr er herum. Wer wollte denn jetzt schon wieder etwas von ihm?

Oho, Lupin mal wieder!

Und er wurde sogar rot, als er Severus völlig entblößt dastehen sah.

"Ähh... Severus... ich... äh.. bräuchte noch den Trank!"

O Gott, wie süß. Er stotterte!

Der Schwarzhaarige musste sich anstrengen ein sadistisches Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

"Steht immer noch im Regal!", meinte er dann kalt.

"Ach, wenn du schon auf dem Weg bist, willst du nicht noch den zweiten Kessel umstoßen?"

Remus war schon halb auf dem Weg, immer darauf bedacht, den anderen nicht anzustarren.

"Äh, wie? Was..."

KLIRR!

Schon lag der nächste Kessel am Boden.

"Oh! Ich..."

Mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen ließ sich Severus in seinen Sessel fallen.

"Sei ruhig! Kein Wort mehr! Nimm deinen Trank und verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!!!"

Wenn der Slytherin so gefasst sprach suchte man besser schnellstens das Weite.

Und genau das tat Lupin auch.

Eine Zeit lang saß Snape einfach nur so da.

Dann kam ein leises Lachen über seine Lippen.

"Immer noch der kleine Trottel von damals. Schade, dass Potter mich damals gehindert hat zu ihm zu kommen..."

TBC

So das war's mal wieder!

Na, was meint Sevi wohl mit seinen Andeutungen? 

Wartets ab!

Angelvoice


	2. What do you mean?

Titel: Bei Vollmond, wenn die Wölfe heulen...  
Teil: 2/?  
Autor: Angelvoice  
Email: monsterchen_junior@yahoo.de   
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Das gehört leider alles unserer JKR, die ihre Figuren bestimmt nicht rausrücken und mir auch kein Geld dafür geben wird. Nur die Storyline gehört mir!  
Kommentar: Das Ganze spielt in der Zeit ab dem dritten Band, wobei die Story aus Band vier und fünf einfach ignoriert wird, ok?  
Warnung: Shonen-ai, Adventure, Fantasy  
Pairing: Remus/Severus  
  
  
Einige Tage später:

  
„Sie können jetzt gehen…       
Ach und, Potter! Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen tätlichen Angriffs auf einen Mitschüler! Mr. Malfoy, Sie gehen in den Krankenflügel und lassen sich behandeln."  
Entnervt zog sich Severus in sein Büro zurück.  
Das Schlimmste hatte er ja Gott sei Dank mit dieser Klasse hinter sich gebracht.  
  
Jetzt konnte der Tag nur noch besser werden.  
Denn heute war Vollmond.  
Roter Mond, um genau zu sein.  
Der Slytherin leckte sich über die Lippen. Nur noch wenige Stunden…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Es dämmerte bereits, als Remus sich auf den Weg machte, um unter der Peitschenden Weide zu verschwinden.  
Immer bedacht darauf im Schatten zu laufen, näherte er sich dem gefährlichen Baum.  
Mitten in einer Bewegung hielt er inne.  
Was war das?  
Da war jemand, das sagten ihm seine Werwolfssinne mit untrüglicher Sicherheit.  
Schnuppernd hielt er seine Nase in den Wind.  
Die Person war ihm mittlerweile schon näher gekommen, sie schien den selben Weg einschlagen zu wollen.  
  
„Severus, was tust du hier?"  
  
Die Gestalt blieb stehen.  
„Weißt du das wirklich nicht?"  
Lupin schwieg.   
Der Potionmaster seufzte.  
„Hättest du nicht wenigstens einfach so tun können, als hättest du mich nicht bemerkt und mich vielleicht morgen gefragt? Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für dich.  
Verschwinde und kümmere dich um deinen Kram!"   
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Verbotenen Wald.  
  
Lange sah ihm der Braunhaarige nach, bis ihm einfiel, dass es keine so gute Idee wäre, hier herumzustehen, bis der Mond aufging.  
Kaum war er ein paar Schritte gegangen, als sein Weg erneut von jemandem gekreuzt wurde.  
Er seufzte.  
„Harry, Ron, was tut ihr denn hier schon wieder? Ihr wisst, dass es verboten ist, nachts über die Ländereien zu schleichen."  
  
Wie angewurzelt waren die beiden stehen geblieben.  
Unsicher warf Harry einen Blick hinüber zu Ron. Sie waren doch unter dem Tarnumhang, wie konnte Professor Lupin sie da sehen?  
  
„Keine Entschuldigung? Keine noch so kleine Ausrede? … Nun dann sehe ich mich gezwungen Gryffindor je 20 Punkte abzuziehen und Ihnen beiden Strafarbeiten zu verpassen. Melden Sie sich morgen nach dem Abendessen bei Prof. Snape. Er wird eine passende Aufgabe für Sie finden."  
  
Remus seufzte abermals, als keiner der beiden sich rührte.  
„Es wäre jetzt angebracht, ins Schloss zu gehen, finden Sie nicht?  
Oder war ich nicht deutlich genug?"  
  
Stille.  
  
„Wie Sie wollen", wurde der Werwolf wieder formell. Jetzt musste er etwas härter durchgreifen, er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis der Mond aufgehen würde.  
„Zusätzlich noch mal 50 Punkte Abzug für jeden, wegen Missachtung einer Lehreranweisung!  
Einen Monat lang Nachsitzen für beide und wenn Sie jetzt nicht augenblicklich in Ihre Schlafsäle verschwinden, werden es 100 Punkte pro Mann und 2 Monate.  
Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Er hörte nur ein entsetztes Keuchen und dann eiliges Fußgetrappel in Richtung Schloss.  
  
Nun musste er sich aber sehr beeilen.  
Fast war er an der Peitschenden Weide angelangt, als er über dem Wald den Mond aufgehen sah.  
Gott sei Dank wurde durch den Wolfsbanntrank die Verwandlung etwas hinausgezögert, aber gerade als er den Baum angehalten hatte, hörte er aus dem Wald ein vielstimmiges, schauderhaftes Heulen, dass dem seinen gar nicht so unähnlich war.  
  
Mitten zwischen den knorrigen Ästen stehend, lauschte er gebannt dem Geheul, das plötzlich abbrach und nach einem einzelnen animalischen Brüllen herrschte vollkommene Stille.  
  
Auf einmal schlug ihn etwas hart in die Seite.  
Die Weide hatte wieder begonnen um sich zu schlagen.  
Dann merkte er auch schon die ersten Schmerzen der Verwandlung.  
Schnell verschwand er in dem geheimen Gang unter der Erde.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
In den frühen Morgenstunden kletterte Remus erschöpft unter dem Baum hervor.  
Trotz des Trankes war dies eine der schlimmsten Nächte seit langem gewesen.  
All seine Glieder schmerzten höllisch.  
  
  
Müde trottete er am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes entlang, als…  
Lupin traute seinen Augen kaum.  
Das war doch schon wieder Severus Snape, der da, fast gänzlich unbekleidet aus dem Wald kam.****

****

  
Relativ gut gelaunt lief eben jener gerade in Richtung Schloss, wobei er sich im Gehen seine Robe überstreifte.  
Mehr als einen simplen Lendenschurz hatte er in der Nacht nicht anbehalten.  
Nicht gerade modern, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck.  
Plötzlich…  
  
„Severus? Was machst du schon wieder hier? Und wieso kommst du halb nackt aus dem Wald?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige fluchte innerlich.  
Das kam davon, wenn man sich zu sehr von Gefühlen hinreißen ließ. Man wurde unaufmerksam.**__**

  
„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber wenn du das immer noch nicht weißt, kannst du einem Leid tun."  
  
„Verflucht, kannst du vielleicht mal mit deinen bescheuerten Andeutungen aufhören und mir endlich sagen, was Sache ist?"  
  
Severus grinste. Remus konnte er nicht fassen, er grinste wirklich, wenn auch leicht süffisant.  
„Nein!", war die schlichte Antwort.  
  
Damit ging der Slytherin endgültig zum Schloss hoch, einen verwirrten, aber auch wütenden Lupin zurücklassend.  
  
  
Dieser verbrachte den Rest seines Tages in seinen Räumen.  
Bis ihm einfiel, dass er zwei gewissen Gryffindors ja Strafarbeiten bei Snape aufgehalst hatte, ohne dass der etwas davon wusste.  
Schweren Herzens machte er sich kurz nach dem Mittagessen auf in die Kerker.  
  
Kurze Zeit später stand er leicht außer Atem vor dem Büro des Zaubertränkelehrers. Er hatte sich noch nicht vollständig von der Nacht erholt.  
Zögernd klopfte er an und trat ein.  
  
„Lupin! Womit hab ich das verdient, Sie schon wieder sehen zu müssen?"  
Na dann, rein ins Vergnügen. Das konnte lustig werden…  
„Severus, ich wollte dir Bescheid sagen, dass ich… ähm…"  
„Komm zur Sache!" 

Remus seufzte.  
„Ich habe Harry und Ron eine Strafarbeit gegeben und ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich heut abend bei dir melden sollen…"  
  
„Du hast WAS?"  
„Severus, bitte reg dich nicht auf. Ich fühle mich heute einfach noch nicht im Stande, mit Schülern in Kontakt zu treten. Ich wusste in dem Moment doch auch nichts anderes!"  
„Vergiss es, Remus! Ich werde…"  
„Seit wann duzt du mich?", unterbrach ihn der Werwolf überrascht.  
  
„Was? Ach Gottchen! Die ganze Zeit nörgelst du mich voll, ich solle dich duzen und dann tu ich's mal, dann ist es auch wieder nicht recht.  
Egal, trotzdem werde ich mir heute weder von Potter, noch von Weasley, noch von Ihnen den Tag versauen lassen.  
Ihnen ist es vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen, aber ich habe heute frei! Und das bleibt so!"  
„Aber Severus, du…"  
„Das Gespräch ist hiermit beendet!"  
„Aber…"  
„Sie können gehen!"  
„Aber…"  
„Auf Wiedersehen!"  
„VERDAMMT, SEVERUS!!! JETZT HÖR MIR DOCH MAL ZU!!!"  
„Tue ich, Sie haben meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit!", meinte der Schwarzhaarige sarkastisch.  
„Bitte Severus! Tu mir diesen Gefallen, nur ein einziges Mal! Bitte!"  
Flehend blickte er den anderen an.  
  
„Warum bist du so scharf drauf, dass Potter unbedingt seine Strafarbeit bekommt?"  
„Ähm… ich… na ja, ich hab den beiden ziemlich gedroht und Punkte abgezogen und ich… ich will jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen müssen…"  
Beschämt sah Remus zu Boden.  
  
„Oho, solch niedere Motive von einem Heiligen wie dir? Ich bin beeindruckt!"  
Einige Zeit herrschte Schweigen, dann…  
„Nun gut, ich bin bereit, meinen kostbaren Abend wegen deiner Dummheit zu opfern."  
Unbemerkt war Snape an Lupin herangetreten.  
  
Er näherte sein Gesicht dem des Werwolfes.  
Dann flüsterte er unheilverkündend:  
„Aber dafür erwarte ich auch eine Kleinigkeit von dir…"  
Remus hielt den Atem an.  
„Und was?", fragte er dann leise.  
  
Severus trat noch ein wenig näher heran.  
„Das werde ich dir bei Gelegenheit mitteilen!"  
Er legte eine Hand in den Nacken des Anderen, zog ihn heran und biss ihn dann mehr oder weniger sanft in den Hals.  
„Ich lass mir was schönes einfallen…"  
  
Damit verschwand er, einen geschockten und äußerst bleichen Remus zurücklassend.  
Fassungslos berührte jener die Stelle am Hals, wo er kurz zuvor noch Lippen und Zähne gespürt hatte.  
„Da hab ich mir ja was eingebrockt…"  
  
  
 TBC  
  
  
Soooooooooooo……………  
Lebt ihr noch?  
Gefällts euch, wenn ja?  
  
Bitte schreibt mir Kommis!!!!  
  
  
  
Wenn ihr noch ein bisschen Geduld habt, schön weiterlest (und weiter Kommis schreibt), werdet ihr auch erfahren, was hinter den ganzen Andeutungen von Seiten Sevis steckt…  
  
Ihr dürft aber gespannt sein.  
  
Ach ja, fast vergessen.  
Special thanks to all my Betaleserinnen.  
Niniel_Lilithol (richtig geschrieben? *knuffknuff*)  
  
  
Und ganz neu dabei AyanamiReichan... 

  
OK, genug geschwallt.  
Man liest sich  
  
Angelvoice


	3. Transfiguration and songs

Titel: Bei Vollmond, wenn die Wölfe heulen...  
Teil: 3/?  
Autor: Angelvoice  
Email: monsterchen_junior@yahoo.de   
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Das gehört leider alles unserer JKR, die ihre Figuren bestimmt nicht rausrücken und mir auch kein Geld dafür geben wird. Nur die Storyline gehört mir!  
Kommentar: Das Ganze spielt in der Zeit ab dem dritten Band, wobei die Story aus Band vier und fünf einfach ignoriert wird, ok?  
Warnung: Shonen-ai, Fantasy  
Pairing: Remus/Severus  
... Gedanken

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen aufstand, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Die halbe Nacht hatte er kein Auge zugemacht, und das nur aufgrund des seltsamen Verhaltens und der noch seltsameren Andeutungen eines gewissen schwarzhaarigen Slytherins.

Ihm graute es vor dem Frühstück, wo er eben jenen wiedersehen musste.

Schweren Herzens machte er sich auf den Weg.

Kaum hatte er die Große Halle betreten, spürte er auch schon die Blicke der Gryffindors auf sich und hörte das übliche abfällige Getuschel der Slytherins. Naja, jetzt konnte es immerhin nicht mehr viel schlimmer kommen, als er sich ohnehin schon fühlte.

Er steuerte auf den schon gut besetzten Lehrertisch zu und hielt nach einem Platz Ausschau. 

OK, er nahm alles zurück. Es konnte schlimmer kommen!  
Der einzige freie Stuhl war der neben Severus Snape.

Das Leben ist grausam!, dachte sich Lupin, ging mit weichen Knien zu dem Platz und setzte sich. 

Aber irgendwie schien ihn dieses grausame Leben doch zu lieben, denn der Potionmaster ignorierte ihn geflissentlich.

Puh, das Essen hatte er nun halbwegs überstanden, jetzt ging's auf in den Unterricht.

Drittklässler! Slytherin und Gryffindor. Das war wohl nicht sein Tag. Trotzdem hoffte er, dass das heutige Thema die Schüler halbwegs interessierte. Unter einigen Anstrengungen hatte er es geschafft einen Irrwicht zu fangen, um heute die Klasse daran üben zu lassen.

Remus atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann betrat er den Saal.

"Guten Morgen alle zusammen!"

Vereinzeltes Gemurmel ertönte als Antwort, die meisten hatten ihn nicht einmal registriert.

"GUTEN MORGEN, VERSCHLAFENES VOLK!!!!!! ICH HATTE EUCH BEREITS BEGRÜSST UND ERWARTE EINE ANTWORT!!!!"

Sonorus ist doch was Feines...

Diesmal antworteten alle artig im Chor.

Wieder mit normaler Stimme begann Lupin seinen Unterricht.

"So, dann packt eure Bücher mal weg, nehmt eure Zauberstäbe und folgt mir!"

Eifriges Geraschel und Getuschel ertönte, dann machten sie sich auf in Richtung Lehrerzimmer.

Gemeinsam traten sie in den Raum, der, bis auf eine Person, völlig leer war.

Severus warf Remus einen durchdringenden Blick zu, so dass dieser nervös wurde und sich schnell wieder an die Klasse wandte, um ihnen ihr Vorhaben zu erklären. (A/N: die Szene mit dem Irrwicht werdet ihr aus dem dritten Buch kennen, deswegen erspar ich euch die Einführung, die Handlung solltet ihr allerdings lesen...).

"Nun, eigentlich wollte ich mit Mister Longbottom anfangen, (aus Snapes Richtung ertönte ein verächtliches Schnauben) aber da er heute ja leider erkrankt ist, müssen wir ohne ihn anfangen."

Der Reihe nach rief Remus die Namen der Schüler auf, bis sich der Irrwicht durch einen Zufall ihm zuwandte.

Plopp, verwandelte er sich in eine silbern schimmernde Kristallkugel.

Panik durchschoss den Braunhaarigen. Rasch griff er in seine Tasche… doch sein Zauberstab war weg!

Schon spürte er das erste unheilverkündende Ziehen in der Brust. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf den Irrwicht-Vollmond, während er spürte, wie sich die Zähne in seinem Mund zu verwandeln begannen.

Ein tiefes Grollen entwich seiner Kehle, sein Umhang begann zu reißen, seine Gestalt sich zu ändern und das Fell zu wachsen.

Dann stieß er auch schon das erste animalische Heulen aus.

Die Klasse war wie versteinert, doch jetzt ging ein Ruck durch alle hindurch. Die ersten panischen Schreie ertönten, da rief eine scharfe Stimme:

"RUHE! Alle hierherüber! WIRD'S BALD???"

Severus hatte sich aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst und ergriff die Initiative.

"Kommt her! Und keinen Ton! KEINER RÜHRT SICH!!! Klar, Potter?"

Dann wandte er seinen Blick dem Werwolf zu.

Die Verwandlung war abgeschlossen und das Tier schien sich gerade seine Umgebung bewusst zu machen.

Ohne zu zögern beschwor Snape eine Wand aus flüssigem Silber hinter ihm herauf um die Schüler zu schützen.

Harry war außer sich. "Verdammt, was passiert da? Ich kann nichts mehr sehen durch diese blöde Wand!" Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn, wurde aber augenblicklich von zwei Paar Händen zurückgezogen.

"Verdammt Harry! So blöd kannst doch nicht mal du sein!", fauchte Hermine. "Da ist ein ausgewachsener Werwolf und du willst ihn unbedingt sehen! Ich glaub, dir geht's zu gut!!!"

Da ertönten auf einmal ein wütendes Knurren und ein entsetztes Keuchen.

Dann ein bestialischer Schrei. Keiner wusste, ob das nun der Wolf oder der Lehrer gewesen war.

Severus zuckte zurück. Sein Arm blutete heftig, wo ihn Lupin gebissen hatte. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, bereit, dem ein Ende zu bereiten.

Da wurde er durch ein Geräusch von der Tür her abgelenkt. Fröhlich plaudernd traten Professor McGonnagal und Professor Dumbledore ein und erstarrten sofort im Türrahmen.

Die Sekunden, in denen der Slytherin abgelenkt war, nutzte der Werwolf um ihm mit einem gewaltigen Prankenhieb den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu schlagen.

Durch den Schmerz, den die Klauen verursachten, erwachte Snape aus seiner Trance.

"Raus! Schnell!!!"

Damit hastete er zur Tür und stieß die beiden Lehrer hinaus, aber nicht ohne sich vorher Dumbledores Zauberstab zu nehmen, den dieser in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Mit einem schnellen Spruch versiegelte er die Tür, bevor er abermals schmerzhaft die Pranken des Tieres in seinem Rücken spürte.

Keuchend wand er sich unter dem Gewicht und versuchte verzweifelt sich zu wehren.

Doch Lupin machte keine Anstalten sich in irgendeiner Weise zu rühren.

Severus knurrte. Na schön, du hast es nicht anders gewollt!

Kurz schloss er die Augen und drehte sich dann schwungvoll, trotz des Gewichts auf ihm, auf den Rücken, packte das überraschte Tier am Fell an den Backen und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

Mit einem Mal schienen seine Augen gelb zu glühen und als er sprach, war seine Stimme melodisch und dunkel.

Worte in einer uralten Sprache verließen seine Lippen in einem merkwürdigen Singsang. Nach einer Weile hielt er inne, blickte dem Werwolf tief in die Augen und bemerkte die Veränderung in ihnen. Das bestialische Glühen war verschwunden, Verwirrung, aber auch eine seltsame Mischung aus Erkennen und Angst war in ihnen zu lesen.

Doch noch immer rührte sich das Tier nicht von der Stelle, stand weiter direkt über Severus.

Dieser hielt noch immer das Fell umklammert.

Dann schloss er langsam seine Augen und öffnete sie genauso langsam wieder.

Seine Lippen teilten sich und bald darauf war der Raum erfüllt von einer traurigen, aber dennoch kraftvollen Melodie.

Die Schüler hinter der Silberwand warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu. Was zum Teufel war hier im Gange? Was geschah hier?

Und wem gehörte diese wundervolle Stimme, deren Melodie so beruhigend klang, selbst wenn die Worte unverständlich waren?

Sogar draußen vor der Tür wurde es still. Das gesamte Lehrerkollegium war mittlerweile eingetroffen, doch bei diesen Klängen war das panische Gerede verstummt.

Severus wandte die ganze Zeit den Blick nicht ab, schaute dem Werwolf einfach nur in die Augen, während er sang.

Langsam, ganz langsam spürte er, wie sich das Fell unter seinen Händen zurückzubilden begann und der Körper über ihm wieder normale Gestalt annahm.

Dennoch brach er seinen Gesang nicht ab, bis Remus wieder als vollständiger Mensch über ihm zusammenbrach.

Vorsichtig schob er den erschöpften Mann ein wenig von sich herunter und setzte sich auf. Dann hob er den Braunhaarigen hoch und ließ ihn in einen der wenigen noch heilen Sessel gleiten.

Selbst sehr erschöpft griff er nach den am Boden liegenden Zauberstäben und öffnete mit einem müden Wedeln die Tür.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Lupin zu, zog seinen eigenen Umhang aus und bedeckte damit dessen Blöße.

Remus hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer. Dennoch ließ er sofort seine Kleiderfetzen los, an die er sich geklammert hatte und zog dafür die von Snapes Wunde blutdurchtränkte Robe an sich.

"Severus! Was ist hier geschehen?", ertönte auf einmal die sanfte Stimme Dumbledores vom Eingang her.

Müde winkte der Angesprochene ab. "Bitte nicht jetzt, Albus! Dazu hab ich keinen Nerv und keine Kraft mehr", sagt er schließlich mit matter Stimme. "Hilf mir nur Lupin in den Krankenflügel zu verfrachten und lass mich dann in meine Räume gehen!"

Seufzend nickte der Direktor. "Hagrid, wärst du so nett und begleitest Severus und Remus zu Poppy? Wir müssen uns glaube ich erst mal um die Schüler kümmern. Ich komme dann sofort hoch!"

Auf halbem Weg zur Krankenstation bog Snape auf einmal ab. Irritiert blieb Hagrid, der Lupin trug, stehen. "Ähm, Professor Snape, Sir?"

Der Slytherin drehte sich halb um. "Ja?" "Ähm, wo geh'n Se denn hin? Wir müss'n da lang!"

"Ich muss aber hier entlang, denn dies ist der Weg zu meinen Räumen und genau dahin werde ich jetzt gehen!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in dem dunklen Gang.

In seinem Domizil angekommen ließ er sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen. Er strich sich über die Wunde, die Lupin ihm zugefügt hatte und die jetzt langsam begann sich zu schließen. "Dann werde ich ihm wohl doch etwas unter die Arme greifen müssen..."

Nachdem Dumbledore die Schüler etwas beruhigt und sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt hatte, machte er sich auf in den Krankenflügel um nach Remus und Severus zu sehen. Dort angekommen fiel sein Blick sofort auf den Werwolf, der stöhnend und sich windend in einem Bett lag, umsorgt von einer aufgeregten Madam Pomfrey. Seine Augen suchten weiter den Raum ab, doch vergeblich.

"Poppy, wo ist Severus?" "Severus? Wieso Severus? Fehlt dem auch was?"

"Wie meinst du das, meine Liebe? War er nicht hier?" "Nicht, dass ich wüsste! Aber willst du mir nicht endlich mal erzählen was hier los ist? Der arme Lupin quält sich und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mit ihm machen soll!" 

Dumbledore seufzte tief. "Wenn ich das wüsste, Poppy, wenn ich das wüsste..."

Tief in Gedanken machte sich der Direktor auf den Weg zu den privaten Räumen seines Zaubertranklehrers. Leise klopfte er an. "Severus? Ich bin es, Albus. Kann ich hereinkommen?"

Wie von selbst öffnete sich die Tür und er trat ein. Vor dem Kleiderschrank stand Snape mit nacktem Oberkörper und zog gerade ein frisches schwarzes Hemd heraus. "Severus, warum bist du nicht im Krankenflügel? Was ist mit deiner Wunde..." Dumbledore verstummte, als sein Blick auf die makellose Haut des Lehrers fiel. Man konnte keine Spur von einer Wunde sehen.

"Ach, die habe ich schon behandelt. Ich bin in Ordnung, nur ein bisschen müde", meinte der Slytherin leichthin. "Aber mein Junge, das war ein Werwolfbiss, den kann man nicht einfach so behandeln! Du bist in Gefahr! Geh zu Poppy, damit du nicht auch zum Werwolf wirst!"

Ein leises Lachen erklang. "Albus, Albus... Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in mich? Lupin hat mich nur gekratzt, nicht gebissen! Glaubst du, ich würde tatsächlich das Risiko eingehen, so zu enden wie Lupin? Und selbst wenn er mich gebissen hätte, glaubst du im Ernst, dass man da noch etwas hätte machen können? Nein Albus, so dumm bin ich nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

Der Direktor seufzte schwer. "Du hast Recht! Ich bin wohl heute nicht so ganz bei der Sache. Das war ein bisschen zu viel der Aufregung.

Wenn es dir gut geht, wollte ich mit dir noch etwas besprechen. Das mit Remus kann einfach nicht so weitergehen. Er ist eine Gefahr für sich und für alle um ihn herum. Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen ihn zu entlassen, und das ist das letzte, was ich will. Aber mir will einfach nichts einfallen!"

Daraufhin herrschte kurzes Schweigen, bis Severus das Wort ergriff. "Nun ja, ich hätte da eine Möglichkeit..."

"Tatsächlich? Das wäre wunderbar! Welche Möglichkeit wäre das denn?"

"Es tut mir leid Albus, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich hadere sogar noch mit mir, es Lupin zu sagen. Das einzige, was ich dir versichern kann, ist, dass es für ihn und für jegliche andere Personen ungefährlich ist. Es würde sein Problem zwar nicht lösen, aber er könnte es in den Griff bekommen. Nicht sofort, aber bald."

"Severus, du sprichst in Rätseln!" "Das ist mir klar und du darfst bitte nicht denken, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, aber ich habe geschworen zu schweigen. Und ich breche meine Schwüre nicht!" Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: "Es sei denn, ich habe einem größenwahnsinnigen Irren geschworen!"

Dumbledore wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Madam Pomfreys Gesicht in den Flammen des Kamins auftauchte.

"Albus, Professor Snape soll sofort zu mir kommen! Es geht um Lupin!"

Severus trat vor. "Was ist denn passiert?" - "Er phantasiert! Er hat hohes Fieber und keucht die ganze Zeit ihren Namen!" – "Ich komme!"

Kurz darauf tauchte seine wirbelnde Gestalt im Kamin der Krankenstation auf. "Wo ist er?", fragte er knapp und wurde sofort zum Bett des Fiebernden gebracht.

Als er näher trat, lag Lupin ganz ruhig, doch auf einmal lief ein Zucken durch den geschundenen Körper und er begann zu keuchen. Zuerst waren es nur unverständliche Laute, doch bald darauf formten sich Wörter, Sätze.

"Ah… Severus! Nein, bitte! Nicht!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Laute, langgezogene Schreie folgten, bis der Mann einfach nur noch still dalag und mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin wimmerte.

Tonlos sagte Severus: "Poppy, lass mich mit ihm allein!"

"Aber..."

"Geh jetzt bitte! Ich werde ihm schon nicht wehtun!"

"Nun... gut. Wenn du ihm helfen kannst!?"

"Das hoffe ich!"

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey den Raum verlassen hatte, setzte sich der Potionmaster auf die Bettkante und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Dann griff er vorsichtig, schon fast zärtlich nach Remus' Händen und legte dessen Handflächen aneinander. Dann murmelte er leise etwas vor sich hin, ohne jedoch die schlanken Finger des Werwolfs loszulassen. 

Als er verstummte, begannen die Lider des liegenden Mannes leicht zu flattern. Langsam beugte sich Severus zu dessen Gesicht herunter, küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und sah den Braunhaarigen dann wieder an. Doch dessen Augen öffneten sich immer noch nicht. Snape seufzte schwermütig, neigte sich wieder nach vorne und küsste hauchzart die Lippen des Liegenden. Dann setzte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen wieder auf, die schmalen Hände immer noch zwischen seinen.

"Severus?", ertönte da eine schwache Stimme.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er seine Augen, ließ die Hände los und starrte Lupin an. "Sind Sie endlich wach?", fauchte er, um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Man küsste schließlich nicht alle Tage einen Mann!

"Severus... ich... es... es tut mir leid!"

"Bitte? Was?", fragte der Angesprochene überrascht(er war in Gedanken *g*).

"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, für... für das, was ich..."

Ungehalten unterbrach ihn der Schwarzhaarige: "Himmelherrgott! Was entschuldigen Sie sich bei mir dafür! Dieser blöde Irrwicht war ein Unfall. Ich habe damit gar nichts zu tun!"

"Wie...? Aber ich..."

"Seien Sie ruhig. Sie dürfen noch nicht so viel sprechen!" Damit erhob sich Severus und ging zur Tür, einen sprach- und fassungslosen Remus zurücklassend. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um.

"Ach und... wenn Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind, will ich Sie in meinem Büro sehen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir Ihr Problem in den Griff bekommen. Und keine Ausreden!"

Dann verschwand er endgültig. 

TBC

So, das wars mal wieder. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu verzweifelt, weil ich euch mit dem ganzen Gerätsel einfach so hängen lasse, aber im nächsten Kapi werdet ihr wahrscheinlich die Endlösung (aber noch nicht das Ende) präsentiert kriegen, wenn ihrs nicht schon wisst.

Wie immer:

Thanx to all the readers and Kommischreibers und naturlich meinen Beta-chans *hihi* und wünsche auch Chibi-Kyoko weiterhin alles Liebe.

Man liest sich

Angelvoice


	4. Dangerous Meetings

Titel: Bei Vollmond, wenn die Wölfe heulen...  
Teil: 4?  
Autor: Angelvoice  
Email: monsterchenjunioryahoo.de  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Das gehört leider alles unserer JKR, die ihre Figuren bestimmt nicht rausrücken und mir auch kein Geld dafür geben wird. Nur die Storyline gehört mir!  
Kommentar: Das Ganze spielt in der Zeit ab dem dritten Band, wobei die Story aus Band vier und fünf einfach ignoriert wird, ok?  
Warnung: Shonen-ai, Fantasy  
Pairing: Remus/Severus

Seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Irrwicht waren zwei Wochen vergangen und Madam Pomfrey hatte sich endlich bereiterklärt, Remus gehen zu lassen.

Wieder vollständig genesen machte er sich auf in Richtung von Severus' Räumen, da man diesen gewöhnlich nicht zu lange warten lassen sollte.

Vorsichtig klopfte er und keine zwei Sekunden später sprang die Tür auf.

"Na endlich! Ich dachte, Sie kommen gar nicht mehr! Haben Sie Ihre Wehwehchen auskuriert?"

Oh, da war wohl jemand nicht besonders gut gelaunt.

"Danke der Nachfrage, Severus. Es geht mir wieder sehr gut."

"Wie schön für sie."

Schweigen.

"Severus? Wolltest du nicht etwas mit mir besprechen?"

"Nun ja, wollen kann man das nicht gerade nennen, aber es lässt sich in Anbetracht der Tatsachen nicht mehr vermeiden.

Setzen Sie sich."

"Nun, ich habe bemerkt, dass dein kleines Werwolfproblem immer weiter außer Kontrolle gerät. Deshalb werde ich dir jetzt wohl oder übel ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen müssen. In einer Woche ist wieder Vollmond. Zumindest sollte es so sein, aber wie du sicherlich weißt, wird es eine Mondfinsternis geben..."

"Tatsächlich?", wurde er von Remus unterbrochen. "Das wusste ich nicht. Dann werde ich mich also nicht verwandeln müssen, wenn der Mond nicht scheint!"

"Dummkopf! Man sollte nicht glauben, dass du schon fast dein ganzes Leben als Werwolf herumläufst!

Natürlich wirst du dich verwandeln! Eine Mondfinsternis hält nunmal nicht die ganze Nacht."

Er schnaubte missbilligend.

"Du wirst mich um 19 Uhr am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes treffen. Dort werde ich dir alles Weitere erklären."

Damit erhob er sich aus dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ging auf eine Tür im Raum zu.

"Äh, Severus? Wo gehst du hin?"

"Ins Bett! Was ich Ihnen auch nur wärmstens empfehlen könnte. Sie wissen, wo der Ausgang ist. Wünsche wohl zu ruhen!"

Dann verschwand er durch die Tür.

Noch verwirrter, als er ohnehin schon war, verließ Remus das Büro und begab sich ebenfalls in seine Räume. Todmüde und den Kopf voller Fragen schlief er ein.

Der nächste Vollmond rückte immer näher und mit jeder Minute wurde Lupin unruhiger. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete und was der Slytherin mit ihm vorhatte.

Am diesem Abend brachte er keinen Bissen herunter, so sehr belastete ihn das Kommende.

Viel zu früh machte er sich auf zum Verbotenen Wald.

Schon von weitem sah er dort zwei Gestalten stehen, von denen er eine eindeutig als Snape identifizierte. Die andere war ihm völlig unbekannt.

Obwohl er noch sehr weit weg war, schien die Gestalt auf einmal herumzufahren und preschte dann mit einem irren Tempo ins Dickicht des Waldes.

Man konnte noch einen letzten Streifen der Sonne erkennen, als Remus bei dem Potionmaster ankam.

"Wer war das?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

"Unwichtig! Folge mir."

Schweigend wurde er ein Stück in den Wald hineingeführt, bis sie auf einer Lichtung stehen blieben.

"Zieh dich aus."

Schlagartig lief Lupin rot an.

"Was? Ich..."

"Ich hab gesagt, du sollst dich ausziehen, oder willst du wieder alle deine Klamotten zerfetzen?"

"A... Achso, ich dachte..."

"Nun mach schon! So viel Zeit haben wir jetzt auch nicht!"

Severus hatte schon sein Oberteil ausgezogen und sein bleicher muskulöser Oberkörper schien im fahlen Licht der Sterne fast weiß.

Schnell machte sich der Werwolf daran, sich auch zu entkleiden.

Als er den Schwarzhaarigen wieder anblickte, trug dieser nur noch einen knappen Lendenschurz.

Remus schluckte. Wer hatte auch ahnen können, dass sich unter den schweren schwarzen Roben dieses Mannes solch ein Körper verbarg.

"Also, nun hör mir gut zu. Du wirst heute in unseren Clan aufgenommen, was so viel heißt, dass du an der Aufnahmezeremonie teilnehmen und dann jeden Vollmond zur Brüderschaft zurückkehren wirst. Verhalte dich dementsprechend und mach mir keine Schande!"

"Äh, Severus, wovon sprichst du? Ich verstehe nicht...!"

"Sag bloss, du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen.

Remus, ich bin auch ein Werwolf und du wirst heute in das Geheimnis der Clans eingeweiht!"

Lupin schien wie erstarrt.

"Du... du bist auch...?"

"Ein Werwolf, ja! Und ein Wertiger obendrein."

"Ein Wer... tiger? Beides?"

"Ja, beides. Ich wurde als Kleinkind von beiden gleichzeitig angefallen. Doch anstatt zu sterben, wechsle ich eben nur zwischen den beiden Gestalten. Jede Mondfinsternis verwandle ich mich in einen Tiger.

So wie ich es heute tun werde."

"Aber... wie schaffst du es, immer direkt nach Vollmond wieder so fit zu sein?"

"Eben das wirst du heute erfahren. Du wirst lernen, dich an dein Menschsein zu erinnern und nicht gleich alles anzufallen, was sich bewegt.

Deswegen wirst du heute in meinen Clan aufgenommen."

"Dein Clan? Severus, was..."

"Ja, mein Clan. Ich habe ihn gegründet und ich bin ihr Oberhaupt."

"Wessen... Oberhaupt?"

"Aller Wertiere, die sich meinem Clan angeschlossen haben."

"Aber..."

"Jetzt frag nicht so viel, du wirst schon noch Antworten bekommen und wir haben nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit! Der Mond geht bald auf.

Meine Verwandlung dauert länger und ist etwas schmerzhafter, als die eines Werwolfes. Ach ja, du wirst dich später auch ohne Schmerzen verwandeln können."

Remus schwieg verblüfft. Das war ein wenig zu viel auf einmal für ihn. Seine Gedanken rasten über das eben Gehörte. War das möglich? All die Probleme, die er bisher gehabt hatte, waren mit einem Mal vernichtet. Aber konnte das wirklich sein? Oder war das alles nur ein übler Scherz?

Ein Keuchen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Severus war neben ihm auf die Knie gefallen und schien sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen.

Entsetzt beugte er sich zu ihm herunter, doch der Schwarzhaarige stieß ihn mit einem Knurren zur Seite.

Erschrocken und doch gleichzeitig fasziniert beobachtete Lupin, wie sich der nackte Körper vor ihm mit schwarz-orangenem Fell zu bedecken begann. Der Rücken bog sich durch, streckte sich in die Länge und ein langer kräftiger Schwanz begann sich zu bilden.

Das schwarze Haar des Potionmasters begann sich zurückzubilden, bis es in normaler Felllänge genauso schwarz wie eh und je den breiten Nacken bedeckte.

Das Gesicht wurde breiter und die neue Schnauze öffnete sich. Als Severus einen weiteren Schmerzenslaut ausstieß, konnte man die langen scharfen Eckzähne in seinem Mund erkennen.

Als letztes verwandelten sich Hände und Füße des Mannes in krallenbeschwerte Pranken.

Erleichtert, dass der Schmerz verschwand, sah Severus sich um.

"Na na, Lupin. Schau doch nicht so verschreckt. Wohl noch nie 'nen Wertiger gesehen?", sagte er mit tiefer samtener Stimme.

Remus Augen weiteten sich.

"Du... du kannst sprechen?"

"Natürlich. Hast du je etwas anderes bemerkt? Aber das wirst du auch noch lernen."

Der Braunhaarige wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch da spürte er auch schon, wie die Verwandlung einsetzte.

Schon kurze Zeit später stieß er das erste animalische Heulen aus. Sein Blick schweifte umher, bis er an einer Gestalt hängen blieb.

Alle seine Werwolfsinne befahlen ihm, dieses Wesen anzugreifen und er gehorchte.

Er sprang, wurde jedoch zu Boden gerissen, noch bevor er aufsetzte. Über ihm war ein wutschnaubender Tiger, der ihn aus blutroten Augen anfunkelte.

"Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit!", knurrte er. "Wir werden erwartet!"

Seltsamerweise verstand Remus alles und diese tiefe Stimme schien sein Werwolf-Ich ungemein zu beruhigen.

Willig trottete er dem anmutig voranschleichenden Tiger hinterher.

Eine Zeit lang liefen sie durch den Wald, bis sie zu einer leeren Lichtung kamen.

Doch das schien Severus nicht zu stören, denn er lief bis in die Mitte und ließ sich nieder. Ohne Vorwarnung brüllte er laut auf.

Als nichts geschah, lief Remus langsam zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn.

Auf einmal sah er eine Bewegung im Unterholz und er wollte aufspringen, wurde aber von einer Tigertatze in seiner Seite davon abgehalten.

Remus Augen weiteten sich.

Nach und nach, langsam und schleichend kamen aus dem Dickicht des Waldes immer mehr Wölfe auf sie zu. Große und kleinere, alte und junge, helle und dunkle.

Alle setzten sich stillschweigend in einem Kreis um die Lichtung.

Remus traute seinen Augen nicht. Da kamen auch ein großer schwarzer Bär und ein ebenso schwarzer Panther aus dem Gebüsch.

Als niemand mehr auftauchte und eine unheimliche Stille eingetreten war, ergriff Severus mit einem Mal das Wort.

"Ich grüße euch, meine Brüder!"

Vielstimmiges Heulen war die Antwort und bald stimmte auch Remus mit ein.

Ihm war aufgefallen, dass noch ein paar weitere nur zögerlich mitheulten.

Schließlich brach das Jaulen ab.

"Meine Brüder. Wie ihr wisst, ist heute endlich wieder Mondfinsternis. Das heißt, dass heute alle, die in diesem Clan aufgenommen werden wollen, die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen.

Ich bitte alle Neuen in unserem Kreis zu mir nach vorne."

Fünf Wölfe traten mit gesenktem Kopf nach vorne und nach einem leichten Schubs von Severus gesellte sich Remus ebenfalls zu ihnen.

Wieder war es der Tiger, der sprach.

"Wer ist euer Begleiter?"

"Schattenspringer."

"Laila."

"Der Schwarze."

"Ismar."

"Kazim."

"... Severus?"

Remus war total verwirrt. Seit wann konnte er in dieser Gestalt sprechen?

Doch den andren schien es genauso zu gehen. Alle wirkten etwas verunsichert.

"Nun denn. Eure jeweiligen Begleiter werden auch eure Lehrmeister sein. Ihr habt zu tun, was sie euch sagen. Hört auf sie, sonst werdet ihr es bitter bereuen.

Doch nun kommen wir zum Aufnahmeritual. Stato, tritt vor."

Der Bär, den Remus vorhin gesehen hatte trat aus dem Kreis. Auf seinem Rücken trug er etwas, das aussah wie ein Bündel.

Severus lief zu ihm und zerrte mit den Zähnen das Bündel herunter.

Remus zuckte zurück.

Im fahlen Mondlicht erblickte er das entstellte Gesicht eines toten Menschen.

Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen. Sein Werwolf-Ich zog es unwiderstehlich zu diesem dargebotenen Leckerbissen, doch sein restliches Menschbewusstsein, dass ihm geblieben war, wollte einfach nur noch weg von diesem Ort.

Als hätte er das geahnt, trat Severus neben ihn, als wollte er ihn am Fortlaufen hindern.

"Um in unseren Clan aufgenommen zu werden, muss jeder von euch mindestens einmal Menschenfleisch gefressen haben. Jeder, der nicht Willens ist, das zu tun, möge jetzt gehen und niemals wiederkehren.

Dennoch darf ich euch daran erinnern, dass ihr dann von jedem Werwolf aus einer Brüderschaft gejagt und getötet werden dürft, da ihr nun unser Geheimnis kennt.

Auch wir leben nach dem Motto: Friss, oder stirb!"

Die Tiere im Kreis brachen in rauhes Gelächter aus.

"Tretet der Reihe nach vor, nennt euren Namen, euer Alter und fresst.

Mein Schüler beginnt."

Zitternd lief Remus nach vorne. Was hatte Severus ihm da angetan? Er hatte sich doch geschworen, niemals einen Menschen zu essen!

"Remus Lupin, 35", brachte er mühsam hervor. Dann näherte er sich Schritt für Schritt der weißen Leiche vor ihm auf dem Boden und senkte seinen Kopf herunter.

In ihm tobte ein Sturm der Gefühle. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er seinen Schwur brechen, um all seine Probleme auf einmal loszuwerden? Oder sollte er fliehen und auf immer gejagt werden?

Da fiel sein Blick auf den stolzen Tiger vor ihm.

‚Mach mir keine Schande' hatte Severus gesagt.

Eben jener fing den Blick des zögernden Wolfes vor ihm auf und erkannte den Zwiespalt darin.

Geschmeidig stellte er sich neben ihn, drückte ihn mit einer Tatze auf dem Kopf herunter und flüsterte ihm dabei ins Ohr:

"Du schuldest mir noch etwas!"

Das wars. Remus schaltete sein Gehirn auf Durchzug und biss zu. Er spürte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund und ein nie gekanntes Verlangen nach mehr stieg in ihm auf.

Immer wieder riss er große Stücke aus dem noch warmen Leichnam, bis ihn Severus zurückhielt.

Wenn Tiere grinsen konnten, dann tat das der Tiger vor Lupin garantiert.

"Das genügt. Es muss auch noch für die anderen reichen."

Der Angesprochene war zum ersten Mal froh, ein Wolf zu sein, sonst würden seine Wangen jetzt bestimmt feuerrot glühen.

Beschämt stellte er sich in die Reihe der Neuen zurück.

Nachdem alle der Neuen etwas von der Leiche gefressen hatten, beugte sich Severus herunter und versenkte seine Zähne tief im Brustkorb des Mannes.

Als er seinen Kopf hob, hielt er das Herz im Maul und ließ sich neben Remus nieder, wo er es genüsslich verspeiste.

"Severus? … Was tust du da? Du…"

"Ich was?", unterbrach ihn der Tiger. "Ich esse das, was mir zusteht. Ich bin das Oberhaupt, ich bekomme das Beste. Und jetzt lass mich essen!"

Das war schon wieder der alte mürrische Zaubertranklehrer, den Lupin da hörte und der die ganze Zeit nicht dagewesen zu sein schien.

Die restlichen Tiere im Kreis fielen nun über den Rest des toten Körpers in der Mitte her, um noch ein kleines Stück ergattern zu können.

Als sich alle wieder friedlich kauend niedergelassen hatten, erhob sich Severus und rief laut:

"Meine Brüder, da nun alle, die es begehrten, in unserer Runde aufgenommen worden sind, kommen wir zu ernsteren Themen.

Orpheus, gibt es Neuigkeiten von deiner Seite?"

"Nein, Severus. Die Menschen in meinem Revier haben die Wolfsjagd noch nicht eingestellt. Wir brauchen dringend Verstärkung, um unsere Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit bringen zu können. Selbst als Menschen würden sie eine Flucht niemals überstehen. Die einzige Neuigkeit ist, dass sie weiter unsere Felder und Häuser abgebrannt haben."

"Verluste?"

"3 Männer, 5 Frauen und 6 Kinder."

"Verdammt, das kann so nicht weitergehen. Ich kann dir noch nicht sofort eine Lösung bieten, aber ich werde dich so schnell es geht wieder kontaktieren. Spätestens in einer Woche hörst du von mir."

"Jawohl."

Severus warf einen ernsten Blick in die Runde, dann sprach er weiter.

"Erkundigt euch in eurem Revier, wer alles bereit ist für uns zu kämpfen, auch die, die keine Wertiere sind. Wir müssen..."

Plötzlich hielt Severus inne und lauschte.

Dann, mit einem Mal, brüllte er auf.

"Lauft! Die Zentauren! Neue, bleibt bei eurem Meister! Remus! Komm, schnell!"

Verdutzt sah sich Remus um. Was war hier los?

Doch dann hörte er es. Ein Trommeln von vielen Hufen, das immer näher kam.

Um ihn herum ergriff alles so schnell es konnte die Flucht.

Da wurde er mit scharfen Zähnen am Genick gepackt und weggeschleift.

"Remus! Verdammt, lauf endlich, oder willst du draufgehen!", keuchte Severus durch das Fell in seinem Maul hindurch.

Plötzlich begriff Remus mit seinem Werwolfinstinkt. Er musste fliehen, wovor, das wusste er zwar nicht, aber all seine Sinne drängten ihn zur Flucht.

Er rannte, was das Zeug hielt.

Doch schon bald hörte er hinter sich eine laute Stimme.

"Hierher, ich hab den verdammten Tiger! Sie laufen in die Falle!"

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

Eine Falle? Warum rannte Severus dann wie ein Besessener weiter?

"Severus! Da ist eine Falle! SEVERUS!"

Doch der antwortete nur keuchend:

"Renn weiter. Vertrau mir!"

Ohne auch nur eine Wahl zu haben, rannte Remus hinterher.

Dann sah er, was der Zentaur hinter ihm gemeint hatte.

Sie rannten geradewegs in halsbrecherischem Tempo auf eine breite Schlucht zu.

TBC

Sense für heute!

Na, was sagt ihr? Hättet ihr gedacht, dass Sevi ein Werwolf ist?

Und wie geht's weiter? Werden unsere Helden in die Schlucht stürzen? Werden sie dem ganzen Desaster entkommen? Oder werden sie den gnadenlosen Zentauren in die Hände fallen?

Das alles und mehr im nächsten Kapitel!

Ganz liebes Danke an meine Betas.

Ach ja, es ist Absicht, dass Sev immer zwischen du und Sie wechselt, wenn er mit Remus spricht...

Tschö

Angelvoice


	5. Nächtliche Folgen

Titel: Bei Vollmond, wenn die Wölfe heulen...  
Teil: 5?  
Autor: Angelvoice  
Email: monsterchenjunioryahoo.de  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Das gehört leider alles unserer JKR, die ihre Figuren bestimmt nicht rausrücken und mir auch kein Geld dafür geben wird. Nur die Storyline gehört mir!  
Kommentar: Das Ganze spielt in der Zeit ab dem dritten Band, wobei die Story aus Band vier und fünf einfach ignoriert wird, ok?  
Warnung: Shonen-ai, Fantasy  
Pairing: Remus/Severus (aber alles braucht seine Zeit)

Gehetzt blickte Remus zu Severus und bemerkte panisch, dass dieser immer weiter zurückfiel.

Doch dieser rief nur:

"Lauf weiter! Und spring, soweit du kannst!"

Und schon sah Remus den Abgrund vor sich.

Mit aller Kraft sprang er, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat.

Aus vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sah er die andere Seite der Schlucht auf sich zukommen, doch es war so weit weg!

Nie im Leben würde er sie erreichen!

Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken im Angesicht des Todes zu fassen, versuchte er verzweifelt mit den Beinen zu rudern, doch er hing immer noch hilflos in der Luft.

Was von außen nur wie Sekunden wirkte, war für Remus wohl die längste und schlimmste Zeit in seinem Leben.

Dann, als er dachte, jetzt wäre alles zu spät, wurde er mit einer Wucht im Genick gepackt und auf den sicheren Grund gegenüber geschleudert.

Der große Tiger, der sich in ihn verbissen hatte, überschlug sich mit ihm ein paar Mal, dann kamen sie zum Halten.

Jetzt begriff der Werwolf.

Severus war kurz nach ihm gesprungen um ihn mit seinem Schwung mitreißen zu können, falls er es nicht von selbst schaffte.

Schwer atmend unterbrach dieser seine Gedankengänge.

"Komm, wir müssen weiter. Noch sind wir nicht sicher."

Schweigend erreichten sie (unbehelligt) die Lichtung, wo ihre Kleider lagerten.

"Hier sind wir wieder halbwegs sicher. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf die Morgendämmerung warten und hoffen, dass währenddessen nichts passiert.", sagte der Tiger leise.

Wieder herrschte eine Zeit lang Stille.

Dann erhob Remus schüchtern seine Stimme:

"Severus, warum sind wir geflohen? Zentauren tun einem doch normalerweise gar nichts..."

Sein Gegenüber schnaubte.

"Nichts tun! Ha! Als Mensch, ja, weil das gegen ihren Kodex ist! Sie dürfen keine Menschen angreifen, weil sie selbst zur Hälfte Mensch sind, genauso wenig, wie sie pferdeähnliche Wesen angreifen dürfen.

Aber wir gehören da leider nicht dazu. Und wir sind in ihrem Revier, wie sie es so schön nennen. Und gegen einen Überraschungsangriff von so einer großen Herde Zentauren sind selbst wir machtlos. Da wird nicht groß gekämpft. Da wird man einfach nur überrannt. ... Eingebildetes Pack!"

Remus stöhnte. Das war zu viel auf einmal für ihn. Wertiere, die sich wie Menschen verhielten, Zentauren, die andere Zauberwesen jagten...

Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen und er ließ ihn auf seine Vorderpfoten sinken.

Sofort bekam er eine starke Pranke in die Seite geschmettert.

"Lass das. Noch sind wir nicht sicher. Du musst wachsam bleiben."

Mühsam rappelte sich der Werwolf wieder auf.

Sein Kopf schwirrte von den vielen neuen Dingen und den ganzen Fragen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten.

"Severus? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Er wertete das folgende Knurren als Ja und legte los.

"Was ist eigentlich mit diesen anderen Werwölfen, worüber du mit Orpheus geredet hast? Was ist da los?"

"Diese morbiden Menschen!", brauste Sev auf. "Die im Norden bilden sich wer weiß was ein! Die sind genau wie Fudge. Alles, was anders ist, wird gejagt. Dort ist es ein Beruf Werwolfjäger zu sein! Wir versuchen unseren Brüdern so gut wie möglich zu helfen, aber die meisten können einfach nicht weg. Ich zum Beispiel kann auch nicht einfach dorthin gehen. Ich muss mich darauf beschränken aus der Ferne zu helfen."

"Warum? Ich meine, warum kannst du nicht hin?"

"Herr Gott, weil ich..."

Mitten im Satz unterbrach sich der Slytherin. "Sch, ich höre die Zentauren. Wir müssen hier weg. Leise. Nimm deine Kleider und komm. Wir müssen es riskieren ins Schloss zu gehen."

Leise und in aller Hast nahmen sie ihre Sachen ins Maul und rannten auf Deckung achtend in Richtung Schloss, auf der Flucht vor den näher kommenden Stimmen.

Sie erreichten gut das Portal und schlüpften hinein.

"Wir müssen weiter vorsichtig sein", flüsterte Severus. "Wenn uns jemand so erwischt, sind wir geliefert. Ich bring dich noch hoch zu deinen Räumen."

Überrascht stammelte Remus: "Äh... äh... Da... danke!"

"Keine Ursache, bei deiner Dummheit würdest du noch gesehen werden."

Soviel zur Freundlichkeit des Potionmasters.

Vorsichtig schlichen sie die Treppen hoch, bis sie schließlich im richtigen Gang waren.

Langsam lugte Lupin um die Ecke und zuckte blitzschnell wieder zurück.

"Filch und Norris stehen direkt vor meiner Tür...", hauchte er so leise er konnte. Ebenso leise flüsterte Snape zurück:

"Dann nichts wie weg, bevor uns die blöde Katze wittert."

Wie auf Samtpfoten (was ja auch zutraf) rannte er voraus, schnurstracks auf die Kerker zu, dicht gefolgt von Remus.

Dort war Gott sei Dank alles leer und sie erreichten unbehelligt die Gemächer.

Mürrisch brummte Sev das Passwort und trat ein, wiederum gefolgt von Remus.

"Na toll", knurrte er. "Und was mach ich mit dir? Ich hab nur ein Bett."

Beschämt blickte der Wolf zu Boden.

"Aber... aber... ich kann doch nichts dafür!"

"Schon klar. Jetzt fang bloß nicht an zu heulen."

Vorsichtig schlug Remus vor: "Ich kann ja auf dem Sessel schlafen, bis es morgen ist."

"Damit ich dann die ganzen Haare wegmachen darf? Nein, danke."

Eine kurze Stille entstand.

Schließlich seufzte Severus.

"Ok, ok, du kannst bei mir im Bett pennen. Das muss ich morgen sowieso neu überziehen."

Damit drehte er sich um und schlich anmutig ins Schlafzimmer.

Remus konnte nicht fassen, was er da gehört hatte. ER sollte bei SEV im SELBEN Bett schlafen?

"Jetzt komm endlich, oder du übernachtest auf dem Boden!"

Seufzend trottete auch er ins Schlafzimmer.

Oje, das wird sicher interessant... Argh, nein! Es wird sicher heiter! Neiiiiin! Scheußlich! Scheußlich!

Diese Nacht war eindeutig zu lang gewesen...

"Schulleiter. So kann das nicht weitergehen!"

Aufgebracht marschierte Filch im Büro des Schulleiters auf und ab. Im Hintergrund standen nicht weniger aufgebracht mehrere Lehrer/innen versammelt.

"Jetzt beruhige dich doch erstmal und kläre mich bitte auf, wie es zu diesem Auflauf in meinen Räumen kommt. Was ist passiert?", fragte der Schulleiter gelassen.

Wütend fuhr Filch wieder herum.

"Lupin! Dieser dreckige Werwolf war gestern Nacht im Schloss. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er ist frei herum gelaufen! Und er war nicht allein!"

Neugierig lehnte sich Dumbledore vor. "Nicht? Wer war denn bei ihm?"

"Was weiß ich, wer das war? Sah aus wie ein Tiger oder so. Bestimmt einer seiner bestialischen Freunde!"

"Aber, aber Argus. Bitte mäßige deinen Ton. Er ist immerhin Lehrer an unserer Schule."

"Na und? Dieser Kerl ist eine Bestie und er treibt sich nachts im Schloss herum und gefährdet alle Schüler! Sie können froh sein, dass er niemandem begegnet ist, sonst hätte es sicher Tote gegeben!"

Die Lehrer im Hintergrund murmelten zustimmend.

"Nun, du hast Recht Argus. Das ist schon bedenklich. Wo hast du ihn denn gesehen?"

"In dem Gang, in dem sein Quartier ist. Ich habe mit Mrs Norris dort Wache gehalten, damit er ja nicht rauskommt, als meine Süße auf einmal etwas gewittert hat. Ich hab dann gerade noch gesehen, wie Lupin und dieser Tiger weggerannt sind. Sie sind eine Gefahr für die Schüler!"

Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

Dann räusperte sich Dumbledore:

"Nun ja, einerseits hast du schon Recht. Er kann nicht einfach nachts durch die Gänge rennen. Das ist zu gefährlich. Ich hoffe, er hatte wenigstens den Wolfbanntrank getrunken.

Aber er ist hier auch Lehrer. Ich habe ihn mit vollem Bewusstsein eingestellt, obwohl ich um seine zweite Identität wusste."

Er seufzte noch einmal tief.

"Ich werde mit ihm reden. Mehr kann ich momentan nicht tun. Falls das aber wieder vorkommen sollte, werde ich härtere Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen."

Langsam erwachte Remus aus tiefem Schlaf. Doch als er sich streckte, stieß er plötzlich auf Widerstand. Ruckartig riss er die Augen auf und ein erstickter Schrei entwich seiner Kehle. Hastig wich er zurück.

Was zum Teufel war hier los?

"Immer mit der Ruhe, kleiner Wolf... Ich beiße nicht", erklang schläfrig Severus' Stimme neben ihm.

"Wie...? Was...? Aber..."

"Meine Güte. Red doch bitte in zusammenhängenden Sätzen. Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten. Wo ist das Problem?" Seine bissige Ironie schien der Potionmaster auch am frühen Morgen nicht abzulegen. Doch Remus war immer noch total durch den Wind.

"Was mache ich in deinem Bett? Und warum haben wir beide nichts an? O mein Gott!"

Severus lachte laut auf. "Herrje, woran denkst du denn gleich wieder? Denk an gestern Abend... Vollmond... Na, klingelt's?"

Man konnte schon fast sehen, wie es hinter Remus' Stirn arbeitete, dann ließ er sich erleichtert zurück in die Kissen sinken. "Ich dachte schon..."

"Was dachtest du? Etwa unanständige Dinge?"

Remus zuckte zusammen, als er unter der Decke plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seinem Bauch spürte, die ihn sanft berührte und leicht streichelte.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Interesse an mir solche Formen annimmt", fuhr Severus rau fort und rückte näher an den Werwolf heran. Dieser gab ein kurzes Geräusch von sich, wie ein Wimmern, dann ein Keuchen.

"Severus, aber... ich... nicht..."

"Nicht?" Die Hand zog sich zurück, doch der Schwarzhaarige blieb dicht bei ihm liegen. "Wie kommst du dann auf solche Gedanken, dass wir Sex gehabt hätten?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein einziger verführerischer Hauch. "So etwas denkt man doch nur, wenn man es schon in Betracht gezogen hat... täusche ich mich?"

Remus begann zu zittern. Seine Sinne schienen verrückt zu spielen. Severus war so nah, so anziehend. "Nein... ich, sowas hätte ich nie... ich..." Mehr als ein paar gestotterte Sätze brachte er nicht heraus. Er spürte, wie sein Körper langsam auf die Situation zu reagieren begann, als wären ihm die Weigerungen egal. Und im Inneren wusste auch Remus, dass er sich nur des Scheins halber noch wehrte.

Aber genau das schien Severus zu wissen. Er drängte sich noch weiter an den anderen und hauchte: "Nein? Dein Körper spricht da aber eine ganz andere Sprache..."

TBC

Hey zusammen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. Ich hab auch keine Entschuldigung, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt, obwohl es so kurz ist und obwohl ich an ner miesen Stelle aufgehört habe. Aber ich dacht mir: Besser kurz diesmal, als gar nix.

Bitte reviewt trotzdem...

Zutiefst beschämt

Eurer Angel


End file.
